


Because

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-24
Updated: 2002-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex thinks, father fights, boys talk, stuff happens, because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

## Because

by Daughter of eve

[]()

* * *

"Why do you stay there?" It a question I hear every time I return to Metropolis, every time I hang out with the old crowd which is getting smaller and smaller. "You use to own this town." Technically I still do. Sure I miss the busy life of the city. The nightlife alone even on a Tuesday night surpasses anything found in Smallville by leaps and bounds. Well almost anything. People assume I'm still hiding out, that I've pissed off so many people in Metropolis that I need to get away but the truth, as all truths are, is so much more complicated.   
My father even thinks I stay in Smallville because he banished me there because I'm still trying to prove something to him. My father's line of thinking is that everything in my life revolves around him.   
It would take my best driver four hours to get from the city to Smallville. I usually make it in under 3. My fastest time was 2 hours and 38 minutes. I never knew places like Smallville existed. Chalk it up to being a sheltered little rich boy. Sure I knew five different languages and have seen things that would make my grandmother blush but that people were like those who live in Smallville? That threw me. It was like a Norman Rockwell picture well except for the strange occurrences. It may not have much but there are some things you can only find in Smallville. Meteorites. Green glowing ones found all over this town. I've spent a lot of time and money on this particular venture. I have people dig them up, study them, it's cost one person his life but I can' leave it alone. They are a mystery and I hate leaving mysteries unsolved. The meteorites change people, become corrupt, evil mutant versions of themselves. At least that's what I'm beginning to believe as truth. It happens all over Smallville I know I've been victim to the attacks more time then I wish to remember but then there is always another mystery ready to save me. One that is even more interesting then the meteorites themselves.   
How many times would I have that dream? He's as pure as they come. A six foot four inch guardian angel. Standing over me bringing me back from the dead. But even that, saving my life isn't why I'm so infatuated. He is one who always believes that I will do the right thing. I've never had someone believe in me the way he does. Its' a lot to live up to. When he looks at me I feel it, I sometimes wish I didn't because some how I'm going to hurt him some how I'm going to let him down like I have every one else in my life. I truly wanted him to be my brother if only to shame the other feelings I have for him out of me. It took me a very long time to realize how much I was in love with Clark Kent. But not very long for me to realize that any action I take on that particular feeling would ruin the best friendship I've ever had. 

He could still hear his father yelling at him. It wasn't fair, why couldn't he just leave Lex alone. Clark was tired of hearing how horrible Lex was, hearing his father talk about him like he actually knew Lex. Clark kicked up some dirt on the road. Treating him like a lost cause saying he was just like his father. Clark always came to Lex's defense and he thought maybe that bothered Jonathan even more. It always started an argument about secrets and trust. Cant trust a Luthor, every deal they ever made in the town had been crooked. "They" he said it like it was a dirty word. Lex wasn't They, he wasn't just a Luthor. Clark was walking trying to clear his head, make sense of what his father said. He always thought his father was right about things but this? Ice water in his veins his father had said never showing emotion. But dad was wrong, Clark had seen emotion. Fear in the Cornfield where Clark was strung up, terror in level three dangling from the catwalk, sadness when he talked about his mother and something Clark wasn't sure of that turned into concern on the day he wore that damn ring to Lex's office. What ever it was before concern Clark wanted to see it again. Clark involuntary shivered at the thought. These were all emotions that no one but Clark saw, he should feel privileged but no, he wished everyone could see what he did. Maybe then Lex could stop being that Luthor boy and be someone people could like. Power corrupts. Clark hoped that his dad was wrong on that one because Clark had a lot of power. And now he found himself in front of the house, if you can call it that, of the man that causes 85% of the arguments in the Kent household (the other 15% are divide by said mans father, bills, and freaky alien powers). Lex Luthor was Clark's best friend, but don't tell Chloe or Pete. Lex always seemed around when Clark needed to talk and yes he did ask a lot of questions but Clark never felt like Lex would hurt him if he knew the answers. Clark often wonders why he's never told Lex and it usually comes down to both their fathers. Lionel was the one Jonathan didn't trust. Lionel was the one Clark had to fear not Lex.   
Clark would tell him. Maybe not today but soon. Clark would tell him everything, even the stuff he hadn't told his parents, even about the dreams. Instead of just sneaking in Clark rang the bell. 

. 

He had had a horrible night. Last night was the date with the doctor and besides bitching about their fathers there was nothing to talk about. Lex couldn't concentrate on the women in front of him when a certain man kept entering his mind. But damn it he had a reputation to uphold. He hadn't been on a date since that whole Desiree fiasco and well people were wonder what was going on with him. And like all nights he didn't sleep much. Too much responsibility for a 22 year old to handle. He had to grow up too fucking quickly. He was running his own business for Gods sake it should be everything he ever wanted. Everything he was told to want. But he was never told to want him. Clark Kent keeps him up at nights. Clark Kent gets him out of bed at the crack ass of dawn to run laps around a cold drafty castle, hearing his footsteps echo in hallways he's never even walked down before. Up the stairs down the stairs, at least the size of the place was good for a cardio work out and to get his mind off Clark. Until he stops running to answer the door. Speak of the devil, angel whatever. Standing there smiling at god 8:37 am. Damn he had been running a long time.   
"Hey Lex you busy?"  
Lex wipes the sweat off his brow. "Not at all come on in." Never busy for Clark. Ever. "What's wrong Clark?" Lex could always tell, when Clark's upset he slouches more and never looks Lex in the eye. Lex walks slowly to the familiar office and over to the mini fridge for an even more familiar bottle of water. "Fight with my dad."   
"Little early for that."  
"It's almost 9, it's a farm remember we've been up since..." "The ass crack of dawn." Lex smiled and earned a smile back. "Something like that." Clark sat down.  
"So care to talk about the troubles at the Kent house." Clark looked down at his shoes another sign that said yes I want to talk about it but you are going to have to ask me. Lex could read him too well. He wondered if Clark had the same ability with him.  
"What was the fight about?" Lex asked gently. "You actually."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah, My dad I hate... he's always talking so badly about you about and he doesn't even know you I just get angry at him and we fight." "Clark I don't want to cause problems between you and your dad, besides anything he says I've probably heard or read a hundred times by now. I am used to it." "But that doesn't make it right and you're my friend, he really can't accept that." "Why are you my friend Clark?"  
Clark head shot up to look Lex straight in the eye. "What?" "Take a good look around you Clark what do you think I wonder whenever I met someone?"  
Clark looked around and sighed. "What they want from you but Lex I never..." "Exactly Clark you never asked anything from me save a borrowed car or limo but you never showed interest in my money, my name. Even when I tried to give you things. I've never met anyone like that. It was bizarre, intriguing so I ask why are you my friend?"  
"Why are you mine?" Clark shot back.  
"I asked first." Childish yes but Clarks question was dangerous for Lex to answer because friendship was wonderful but something more... "I'm your friend Lex," Clark started very serious, "because you need one, all your life yes you've heard the Luthors are crook, the Luthors are scum but you are not just your last name and it's time some one told you Lex is a nice guy, Lex is a good friend who helps, who puts his life on the line for other people and who does any thing to protect his friends. That's what you've told me. And as for you're money and stuff, it doesn't matter because that's only secondary to who you are." Lex was silent for a moment. God this boy how could he ever let him go. "You realize if your dad let you keep that truck..." "I would have never seen you again."  
"It would have reinforced that my money is all people want from me, even here it seems like that's the track record." Victoria, Castle, and Desiree yup it all came down to what Lex could give them.  
"Not with me Lex." The look on Clark's face told Lex to bring this back down safely. "You respected your fathers point of view and principles." "Are you saying I should respect that fact that he thinks you're the devil?" "He said that?"  
"Not in so many words..."  
Lex smiled. "I think you're father is looking out for you." "You're not dangerous Lex."  
"You don't think so?" There was an edge in Lex's voice hat matched the smirk on his face.  
"Nope." 

Clark was daring him. Everything was so familiar when Clark was around Lex. It seemed natural for him to kid, to flirt and Clark flirted back, something he never felt comfortable doing with Chloe or Lana. Chloe and Lana, no longer headliners in the fantasy world o Clark Kent. He had a hard enough time just staying friends with them. But with Lex it was never hard. Well IT was hard but the friendship wasn't. And Clark thought that maybe that meant that it was alright, to have these other feelings, shouldn't you start out as best friends with the one you love? It made sense; Clark just hoped that Lex felt the same way. The way Lex was looking at him told Clark that it was possible. "I don't think you are a dangerous person Lex, I wouldn't want to be a meter maid on your bad day but I can't see you as a dangerous person." Clark smiled see Dad Lex can lose his cool. To be honest hearing about it gave Clark a rush he wished he could do something like that when someone pissed him off but with his powers he always had to be so careful.  
Lex gave out a little chuckle.   
"Clark, I mean it though I really don't want to be a problem with you and your dad." "He'll have to accept it eventually, I'm not going to stop hanging out with you, besides I can blame the whole friendship on him he should have let me keep the truck but you know something Lex?"  
"?"  
"I'm really glad he didn't. I would rather have your friendship then a truck. Besides why have a truck when I can borrow the Lamborghini." "You wish."  
"Yeah."  
"I'm glad he made you give it back too." "Really."  
"Of course, your moms pies alone are worth having to put up with you everyday." Lex smiled to let Clark know he was kidding. "Which brings us back to my question why are you my friend." Lex was silent. Clark started to hum the theme to Jeopardy. "Well, you did save my life, and you always seem around when I need you to rescue me, from mutants, from crazy women, even from myself." Lex was quiet at the end. He could admit now his feelings for Clark but how would the other boy react. He took a breath. "When ever I feel as though this castle, this life is too much do you know where I go? Your house, it's so real, so calming. It's a safe haven Clark. And you Clark..." and chickened out. "You should go home to it, talk to your dad." Clark looked at Lex for a moment. "That's not what you were going to say." "Perhaps not, but it's what I should say." "What are you afraid of Lex?" 

Clark was suddenly too close. "I'm not afraid Lex." "You should be Clark." Clark's breath was on his face and Lex felt himself start to sweat again but this time not from running.  
"Yes well chalk it up to teenage stupidity." And Clark's lips were on his. Gentle, warm, sweet. Clark's hand gripped the arms of the chair and Lex leaned back taking Clarks lips with him. Lex's hands reached up grabbing at Clark's shirt pulling him closer. As the kiss ended they looked into each other's eyes. "Say something." Clark needed to know it was all right. Instead Lex stood up. Clark back away but Lex grabbed him and kissed him passionately. Hands began to wander and as Clark reached under Lex's shirt to feel his warm skin, Lex remembered where they were. "Clark no, I mean no here. Would you mind if you moved this to a more private room?" "Does that mean you're not afraid?"  
"Terrified but you're here to protect me." "You won't lose me Lex." It was like the boy could read his mind. "I hope not Clark."  
It was the reason Lex stayed in Smallville, because things change in Smallville, not always because of the meteorites and sometimes dreams come true. 


End file.
